


暗如天日

by KYotodo



Category: Bourne (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 基于Kirill大白天在酒吧喝酒那一幕写的。
Kudos: 1





	暗如天日

在莫斯科有大把销金窟，左轮手枪只不过是其中平平无奇的一个。基里尔算不上多谨慎地随手选了这里，维持着某种松散的反追踪原则。酒，女人，和噪音都无限量供应，基里尔坐在皮面软座的中央，习惯性地打量着出口。几条手臂伸出来抚摸他，从脸庞到胸口，显得挑逗又无辜。柔软的胸脯裹在亮片里，亲热地贴在他胳膊上。基里尔感觉到这一切，和他感觉搏斗时血液溅落在脸上一样。

我能做得更好。

“我能做得更好。”

十九岁的基里尔穿成衣还显得空空荡荡。和他同期的十一号轻蔑地瞥了他一眼。“这是我的任务。”他警告说。

基里尔迟疑了片刻，垂下头，然后抬起眼睛，扑扇睫毛。他就这样看着决定任务归属的长官。“我能做得更好，”他用带着明显的俄罗斯口音的英语说，像个蠢货似的。

长官的眼神变得犀利起来。“谁告诉你的？”

“我收集信息，”基里尔回到了面无表情的状态。“我分析。”

两天以后他从目标床上爬下来，轻手轻脚地放下伪造的证据，拿走过量的催情药物和他们需要的资料。他毕业了。

他们被训练成杀手，而不是间谍。大多数人相貌平庸，你不希望你被随便一个路人回顾起相貌。十一号在他临走前说：“你是个婊子。”

基里尔看着他，看到成打的破绽和弱点。他并不在意地走开，没有必要和一具尸体置气。

一个或两个吻落在基里尔的耳边。酒精让基里尔的控制放松了，他躲闪了一下。没有人注意到，更多的吻扑了上来。她们是如此迟钝而无知，基里尔无法从她们身上任何值得兴奋的点。他又喝了一杯酒。也许更醉一点会更好一点。

你能做得更好。

“你能做得更好。”长官弓着背摇摇头。他瑟缩又神经质的举动总是让基里尔想起一只老鼠。基里尔移开视线，看向昨天还是他的女伴的女人，然后看向单向玻璃上自己的影子。他十八岁，总是记得刮胡子，因为有一次女伴说他的胡子弄得她皮肤疼。

长官把基里尔的项链仍在桌子上。“拿回去，十九号。不要有下次，否则你就走人吧。”

基里尔把它拾起来，扔进垃圾桶。女人安静地看着他。

他们出去以后女人突然对他说：“你很可爱。”

基里尔看向她。他们被训练不要条件反射地看向说话的人，他们被训练不要相信任何人，他们被训练不要软弱。基里尔还做得不够好。所以基里尔看向她，试图找出她身上的破绽。

“你没有说我是个婊子，”女人静静地说。在那一刻基里尔看到她死去的样子，死于背叛后被辜负的心碎。他点点头。

“那是你的工作。”他说。

于是女人也点点头。他们再没见过面。

一个男人走过来告诉基里尔有人在找他。基里尔喝掉了另一杯酒，起身朝门外走去。他们被训练忍受突然的强光直到眼睛习惯。基里尔若无其事地走向等候的车，看见长官从降下的车窗后露出脸来。

他讨厌在那一刻感到活过来的自己。

他喜欢在那一刻活过来的感觉。

他没有任何迟疑地继续他的任务。


End file.
